Te amare hasta mi último aliento
by Mayy Kia-chan
Summary: Luego de 3 años de la Batalla en Karakura, todo parece regresar a la normalidad, pero no es asi.Ichigo cree que Rukia murio en manos de ichimaru, Aizen quiere a Rukia para activar el Hougyoku, un momento ¿Rukia esta viva?.
1. 3 años despues

**Te amare hasta mi último aliento**

**Buenoo antess que ndaa Holaa a todoss! Soy nueva mi nombre de usuario es Mayy Kia-chan, y es hace 1 semana me registre y este es el primer fanfic que escribo, espero que sea de su agrado encerio y nada disfruten...**

* * *

_**Pasaron 3 años luego de la larga pelea de los shinigamis y el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo contra Aizen y su tropa de Arrancar, por evitar que Aizen cree la Llave del Rey con el pueblo de Karakura. Esta pelea estuvo llena de rencor, tristeza y por sobre todo heridos, si muchos heridos, nuestros queridos amigos del Gotei 13 llevaban graves heridas. La pelea culmino en lo que se dice empate, cuando Aizen e Ichigo estaban agotados y cansados, Aizen escapo de nuevo hacia Hueco Mundo, dejando grandes desilusiones y tristezas.**_

Ciudad de Karakura, 3 años después de la Batalla...

-Kurosaki-kun, ¡Kurosakin-kun!- Gritaba una feliz Inoue- ¡Mira esto!

-Inoue cuantas veces te dije que no me digas Kurosaki-kun?-Decía Ichigo con su habitual seño fruncido, aparte le molestaba mucho el diario Kurosaki-kun- Dime por mi nombre ¿acaso no somos amigos?

-Si lo somos...-Inoue respondía- Por desagracia solamente somos amigos- dijo esto en voz baja, casi un susurro inaudible

-Perdón Inoue mencionaste algo, porque me distraje un momento y no oí

-No nada Kurosa... ehh Ichigo-kun-Sonrio- Etto Ichigo-Kun, ¿querrías venir mañana conmigo al cine?-Dijo una emocionada Inoue

-¿Mañana?

-Si es que tengo 2 entradas y... -No termino de hablar ya que Ichigo la interrumpe-

-No, lo siento mucho Inoue- Su tono era frio y distante- Otro día podría ser, pero mañana no…

-¿Es por lo que sucedió hace 3 años no Ichigo-kun?-Pregunto Orihime inocentemente, la expresión de Ichigo cambio a una de tristeza-Perdón Ichigo-kun no debí mencionarlo, pero debes superarlo.

-Lo sé Inoue, pero es algo que jamás me lo voy a perdonar, es una herida que no sana-Dijo el pelinaranja con una mirada perdida.

Mañana se cumplían 3 años de la muerte de ella... Si de Kuchiki Rukia, la shinigami que un día entro por la ventana de su habitación, le dio sus poderes para salvar a su familia, y por eso fue condenada injustamente a morir, la persona que levantaba su ánimo como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo, la persona que calmo la lluvia en su interior y la que lo enamoro. El se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos muy tarde, y eso lo pago muy caro. Ver su cuerpo tirado muerto ese día fue algo que jamás olvidara...

_**Flashback**_

_**El corría hacia Rukia, la encontró arrodillada con Sode No Shirayuki atravesándola en el corazón y una pequeña gota de sangre caía de sus labios.**_

_**El grito: ¡RUKIA!-mientras zarandeaba su inmóvil cuerpo- Por favor Rukia no mueras no me hagas esto por favor, tu eres esa persona que siempre me ayuda, que cambio mi mundo, la única persona a la que.., -Sus sollozos no lo dejaban expresarse bien, y sus lagrimas corrían como cascadas - Vamos Rukia despierta-Le suplicaba, pero no había reacción.-**_

_**De repente aparece Byakuya y recoge el cuerpo de Rukia y se lo lleva, sin decir ninguna palabra**_

_**-Byakuya q demo...-Ichigo ve que Aizen intenta atacarlo, esquiva su ataque y entonces este contraataca.**_

-_**Kurosaki Ichigo me parece que Gin hizo bien su trabajo, quitarte lo que más querías... Bien hecho Gin-Dijo Aizen con una sonrisa de satisfacción**_

_**-Maldito Gin...pagaras por esto**_

_**Ichigo intenta atacar a Gin, pero Aizen lo ataca y lo obliga a retroceder, Aizen le lanza un cero y Ichigo un Gentsuga tenshou y los 2 quedan muy debilitados, entonces Gin abre una garganta y ayuda a Aizen a levantarse y dice:**_

_**-Nos volveremos a ver Kurosaki Ichigo...**_

_**Ichigo cayo inconsciente luego de esto.**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Soul Society 3 años después de la pelea con Aizen en el Pueblo de Karakura**

**La Soul Society estos 3 años estuvo siendo reconstruida, entrenando ya que la mayoría de los tenientes como capitanes fueron heridos, pensando que estrategia tendría Aizen ahora y suplantando los capitanes faltantes.**

-Taicho Taicho- Gritaba un emocionado Kira- Ya termine los informes de nuestro escuadrón- Dirigiéndose a Momo-¿Hinamori-san has visto a nuestra Taicho?

-Kira-kun, si la he visto estaba con Shiro-chan-Momo mostraba una sonrisa triste- Mira ahí viene…

En la Soul Society, habían elegido una nueva capitana, esta capitana tenía la particularidad de poder dirigir 2 divisiones, algo que jamás había sucedido. Eso había sido decretado el Comandante General Yamamoto Genryusai. Esta capitana tenía a cargo la 3ra división, pero como no encontraban capitán para la 5ta, decidieron que ocuparía los 2 rangos, hasta encontrar capitán para la quinta.

-¿Hinamori-san y Kira-san, ya terminaron sus informes?- Dijo una bella chica de pelo negro azabache, que le llegaba hasta los hombros y de ojos violetas-azules, de baja estatura. Esta llevaba puesto 2 haoris de capitán el del 5to y sobre este el del tercero.-

-Si Taicho -decían Momo y Kira al unisonó.

-Bien lo revisare en la tarde- Decía la capitana tranquilamente-esta tarde iré con el capitán Hitsugaya a revisar unas cosas.

Momo baja su mirada, no sabe qué hacer ni decir frente a la persona que estaba prometida con el amor de su vida. Mas allá de que sea su capitana, ella es su amiga.

De pronto por la puerta del 3er escuadrón aparece Byakuya Kuchiki, con su rostro sin expresión como siempre y dice:

-Rukia, necesitamos que te dirijas al cuartel del 1er escuadrón.

-Si nii-sama, ¿alguna urgencia?-Pregunta la capitana Rukia con preocupación

-No ninguna Rukia, solamente aclararan que hacer de ahora en adelante con el tema de Aizen.

Byakuya dicho esto se fue alejo rápidamente utilizando el shumpo.

Rukia salió de su escuadrón y solamente quedaron Momo y Kira

-Kira-kun ya no soporto más esto, no soporto mentirle en la cara a nuestra Taicho-Decía momo cansado.

-Hinamori-san debes aguantar, ella no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió hace 3 años, su pérdida de memoria fue aprovechada por todos. ¿Pero conque intención?- Kira no entendía que tramaban todos.

-Le mienten diciendo que Shiro-chan es su prometido hace 10 años- Hinamori estaba triste- Yo se que Rukia-sama ama a Ichigo Kurosaki, mas allá que no lo recuerde.

* * *

**Hueco Mundo 3 años después de la pelea con los shinigamis**

**En Hueco Mundo Aizen y Gin, intentaban hacer que el Hougyoku funcionara, pero emanaba poco poder, entonces descubrieron la razón principal: Kuchiki Rukia. Ella era quien podría activarlo y libera su sello. **

-¿Aizen-san que piensa hacer con respecto al tema del Hougyoku?-Preguntaba Gin sin preocupación

-Gin, ella es la única que puede lograr activar ese poder... ella debe activar el Hougyoku, y así podremos terminar la llave del Rey -Decía Aizen- Ahh y gran detalle me olvidaba pronto se celebrara una boda, la boda de mi princesa y yo.

-Si Aizen-sama...

-Llama a Kasumi y Amaya, y avisales que viajaran a la Soul Society en busca de mi princesa...-Dijo Aizen con mucha tranquilidad.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**_Holaa buenass nochess! Buenoo soy nueva en esto y este es mi primer fic... espero que les gustess, me encantaria recibir reviews acerca de si le gusta o no, asi subo el segundo cap, Acepto todo tipo de criticas, ya que quiero mejorar y me gustaria mucho que comenten..._**

**_Desde yaa muchisisimas gracias x leer se lo agradezco enceriioo..._**

_**Mayy Kia-chan**_


	2. Recuerdos

**Te amare hasta mi último aliento**

**Summary: **Luego de 3 años de la Batalla en Karakura, todo parece regresar a la normalidad, pero no es así. Ichigo cree que Rukia murió en manos de Ichimaru, Aizen quiere a Rukia para activar el Hougyoku, un momento ¿Rukia está viva?

_**Mis agradecimientos a:**_

_*****_**ALeKuchiki-zr**: Muchas gracias Ale por tu ayuda, me alegro muchísimo en verdad que te haya gustado, yo tenía muchas dudas con el fic, ¿te acordas que te conté? xDD! Y bueno acá esta el 2do cap. Tarde un poco Gomen nasaii! T.T! Bueno nos leemos luego besos!

***Shinigami055: **Ayy mucha gracias! =D! ¿Enserio te llamo la atención? Waa que bueno eso enserio… como ya dije perdón por la tardanza y acá esta el 2do cap. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Saludos y nos leemos!

***jessy moon 15: **Ayy que tierna! Muchas gracias por tu review! A mí también me gustan que anden atrás de Rukia-chan, y más todos esos bombones xDD!. Espero que te guste este cap.! Nos leemos!

_***chidorisagara: **_waa muchas gracias por el review y me alegra en verdad que te haya gustado! =D!. ¿Viste 2 puestos? Ajaja después veremos el porqué de eso. Ayy si pobrecita su memoria debe ser feo perder la memoria, y si Byakuya es sexi xDD! Bueno acá te dejo el 2do cap. Ojala te guste. Gracias! Ahh me encanta tu Nick, Full Metal Panic! Es una de mis series preferidas y amo la pareja de Souske y Chidori (son hermosos). Saluditos!

_***Yeckie: **_Hola yeckiee! Ayy q persona tan agradable sos por Dios! Kawaii! En la semana vos con tu buena onda me hablabas y me preguntabas acerca del fic , Arigatoo!. Waa ¿enserio no parezco novata? Pero pero es la primera vez que escribo algo… xD. Ayy yo también quiero saber que pasara cuando se reencuentren va a ser tan… tan conmovedor creo xDD! Acá esta el 2do cap. Espero que te guste y no te desilusione! Muchas gracias por todo! Saludoss!

_***blanquitox: **_Hola me alegro que te haya gustado, bueno aquí está la continuación espero que te agrade, quiero ver el doujin (si lo llegas a hacer), saludos y nos leemos después!

_***saku xD:**_ Gracias saku!, ayy ¿por que te baja el autoestima? Si vos sos una gran escritora de fics de Naruto, senseii! *.*! Ajaja gracias por tu aliento, acá esta el 2do cap. Espero que te guste y nos vemos mañana! =D

_***:**_ Gracias lucho groxoo! La verdad me mato tu Nick xDD! Nombreraro ajaja esta bueno bien pensado, bueno acá esta el 2do cap. Espero que te guste! Sayonara! =D

_***mamaaa xD:**_ Madre mía que bueno que te gusto! =D, acá esta la continuación me tarde un poco lo sé, pero apareció la inspiración hace poquito xDD! Si pobre Momo, pero tiene que sufrir un poquitito nomas, Toushiro ya dirá lo que piensa xD! Ajaj lo de Kira no lo había pensado pero me parece interesante, veré que hago xD! Ajaj mato lo de triangulo amoroso xD! Orihime u.u! ya sabes que pienso de ella, pero bue xD! Saludos y luego hablamos! =D

_***Eterno Xavi: **_Gracias Eterno! =D, los de los errores me di cuenta una vez que subí! xDD! Prometo escribir mejor y muchísimas gracias por tu review! Saludos!

_***Kaolinett: **_Hola! Si me anime a escribir, pero gracias a Ale y Saku, se me dio la idea de subirlo, anímate a escribir! De seguro escribís muy bien y nos sorprendes! D:! ¿Te gusto? Sugoii me alegro mucho espero que también te guste este capítulo, gracias por los buenos deseos lo mismo va para ti y nada saludos! =D

_***MARCELA:**_ Gracias Marce! *.*! Qué bueno que te gusto, claro que la voy a continuar! Espero que sigas leyendo y te quiero mucho! Saludos!

_***Onny-Chan:**_ Hola! Si pobre Ichigo, que sufra un poquito, estoy enojada con el u.u! xDD! Qué bueno que lo quieras seguir! =D Tu historia me gusto como ya te lo dije, y también me encanta leer fics asique fue un placer!, Bueno te dejo ya con el capitulo 2, espero que te guste!

_***Flor OO: **_Gracias Flopii! Ajaj orihimee mala mala xDD! Si Flopii groxa aguante el ichiruki!. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, después de la vagancia, ehh digo de la poca inspiración acá esta el 2do capitulo! Gracias hermanita te quiero!

_**Disclamer: **__**Bleach no me pertenece (pobre de ellos si me perteneciera xD), Le pertenece al señor Tite Kubo (que haya ichiruki en la serie o sufrirá la ira de los ichiruki xD), yo solamente poseo el derecho de este fic.**_

_**Mini palabras de Mayy Kia-chan: **__**Este segmento esta auspiciado por mi xDD! Y servirá por si les quiero avisar algo o explicar algo. Inauguro la sesión pidiendo disculpas por tarda, lo siento! Fue un tanto de vagancia y otro de que no sabía cómo armar bien este capítulo, pero acá esta. Hasta la próxima sesión! Algo más:**_

_**Tanto los flashback como los pensamientos o sueños van a estar señalados en negrita y cursiva.**_

_**Sin más que decir dejo el 2do capitulo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Segundo capitulo:**_

"_**Recuerdos"**_

_**Opening: Glow- **__**Masakazu Morita y **__**Fumiko Orikasa **_(las voces de Ichigo y Rukia en la serie)

Sacar los espacios: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = A X R y q d P f 1 2 I

* * *

_**Capitulo anterior **__**Ciudad de Karakura:**_

_**Flashback:**_

_**-¿Es por lo que sucedió hace 3 años no Ichigo-kun?-Pregunto Orihime inocentemente, la expresión de Ichigo cambio a una de tristeza-Perdón Ichigo-kun no debí mencionarlo, pero debes superarlo.**_

_**-Lo sé Inoue, pero es algo que jamás me lo voy a perdonar, es una herida que no sana-Dijo el pelinaranja con una mirada perdida.**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ichigo luego de esto se dirigió a su hogar, cuando este llego, su padre y sus dos hermanas, notaron que un aire de tristeza lo rodeaba. Su familia sabía que era algo habitual verlo en ese estado en esta fecha. Ichigo luego de lo que paso hace 3 años siempre se encontraba así. Sus pequeñas hermanas pensaban que se cumplirían 3 años desde que se fue Rukia de ese pueblo, cosa que no era cierta, las niñas no sabían la verdad.

Ichigo se dirigió a su habitación y decidió tomar una siesta, a ver si siquiera podría olvidarse de ella por un momento, ella siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos y por sobre todo su corazón. Le dolía recordar lo que había pasado, el pensó siempre que fue su culpa, no la había podido proteger al igual que su madre.

El joven se recostó en su cama, mientras pensaba, hundido en sus pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormido.

En ese lapso de tiempo, la cena estaba servida y entonces Yuzu decidió subir a avisarle a su hermano, y entonces escucho que él estaba gritando:

-¡Rukia!-Grito Ichigo, despertando agitado de su pesadilla y sudaba frio. Se sentó en su cama cuando escucho que detrás de la puerta lo llamaban.

-Onii-chan ¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntaba Yuzu un poco asustada por los grito de su hermano.

-No fue nada Yuzu, solamente un mal sueño-Dijo el pelinaranja un poco más tranquilo.- ¿Necesitabas algo Yuzu?-Pregunto.

-Si onii-chan la cena está servida, baja ya a comer, hice tu plato preferido-Dijo la niña

-Yuzu discúlpame pero no pienso cenar hoy, no tengo apetito-Dicho esto se recostó, se sentía fatal, y encima de todo recordó lo que acababa de soñar.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Ichigo se encontraba paseando por la colina del Sokyoku, estaba ahí después de mucho tiempo de no ir, luego de ese incidente con Rukia no se le permitía ir a la Soul Society. Caminaba despreocupadamente por el sitio hasta que logro divisar una pequeña figura parada en el fin de la colina y se alerto de esto entonces decidió tomar a Zangetsu entre sus manos. Ichigo camino unos pasos más y entonces rompió el silencio:**_

_**-Oí quien eres tu-Dijo Ichigo medio preocupado**_

_**-….**_

_**Nadie respondió aquella pregunta. Entonces el pelinaranja decidió acercarse un poco mas y noto un reiatsu, más específicamente "ese reiatsu", y luego vio que la figura llevaba puesto 2 haoris de capitán que no se llegaba a distinguir por culpa de la espesa niebla. **_

_**Esa persona sintió la presencia de Ichigo y con un rápido movimiento hirió a Ichigo y luego de esto se alejaba lentamente. **_

_**-Rukia-dijo Ichigo antes de ver como la figura se alejaba**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Que rayos fue ese sueño-Dijo Ichigo asustado y sorprendido por el sueño.

* * *

_**Soul Society**_

Fue a la aburrida reunión de capitanes y esta se había suspendido, entonces decidió ir a cenar con Toushiro y luego de esto ella decidió ir a la mansión porque se encontraba cansada.

Rukia se encontraba durmiendo en su cómodo futon en su mansión, hasta que de repente tuvo un sueño:

_**Rukia caminaba por una especie de bosque, vestida normalmente de shinigami con sus haoris de capitán puesto, iba recogiendo flores, apreciando la belleza del bosque hasta que llego al final del bosque y vio a una persona sentada, también con vestimenta de shinigami, se acerco un poco y decidió hablar:**_

_**-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto Rukia**_

_**-…-No respondía-**_

_**-¿A que escuadrón pertenece?-Rukia vio al shinigami, tenía pelo naranja y tenía su vista perdida**_

_**-Eso me lo tendrías que decir tu Rukia-Respondió el shinigami**_

_**-¿Como sabe mi nombre?-Pregunto ella sorprendida-¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así? Soy Kuchiki-Taicho-Dijo la pelinegra con orgullo, pero algo le dolía en su pecho al escuchar esa voz, la conocía pero no recordaba de quien era.**_

_**-Siempre tan peleadora enana-Dijo el shinigami tranquilamente**_

_**-No sé quién es usted por favor aléjese de aquí-Rukia estaba asustada**_

_**-¿Me olvidaste "enana"? Recuérdame-el shinigami se desvanecía mientras decía-Soy yo Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo-El shinigami desapareció**_

_**Rukia se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, ese nombre le hacía doler el pecho y su cabeza fuertemente. Y entonces de desmayo.**_

Rukia despertó alarmada y solo menciono:

-Kurosaki Ichigo- Y su pecho le dolió-¿Quién eres?-Dicho esto se recostó y volvió a intentar dormir, mañana ya averiguaría quien era.

* * *

_**Ciudad de Karakura:**_

Ichigo se levantaba, vio que ese día iniciaba con lluvia sabía exactamente que día era hoy, un día el cual la tristeza lo invadía por completo. Se levanto, se vistió y saco su insignia de Shinigami, y se convertio en shinigami, saco la píldora del interior de Kon y se la puso a su cuerpo, luego salió por la ventana y se fue a deambular por ahí.

Pasaron horas y él se encontraba ahí sentado a orillas del rio donde murió su madre. Al parecer quería hablar con ella.

Su padre decidió ir a hablar con él, se convirtió en shinigami y marcho a donde siempre iba cuando su hijo estaba triste: a orillas del rio.

Cuando llego vio que su hijo tenía una expresión triste en su rostro y su mirada estaba ida. Su padre se sentó a su lado.

-Hijo mío ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunto Isshin tranquilamente

Ichigo noto que no estaba solo, decidió voltearse hacia al lado de donde provenía la voz y vio que era su padre y respondió:

-Mal viejo, no sé si llueve mas aquí dentro-señalo su corazón- o ahí afuera -señalo el cielo

-Hijo, creo que deberías superarlo de una vez, debes dejarte de echarte la culpa, tu no la tuviste, si a Rukia-chan le sucedió, lo que le sucedió fue porque así lo quiso el destino- dijo Isshin tratando de consolar a su hijo.

-Viejo, no puedo superarlo, todo me recuerda a ella, la escuela, los malditos hollows, la casa, el parque, los lugares donde fuimos, todo, nada me deja en paz maldición-Ichigo lloraba-Viejo ¿Por qué Rukia y no yo?

-Ya hijo desahógate eso te hará sentir mejor-Abrazaba a su hijo tratando de consolarlo- Ella querría que tu estés bien y no llorando, si te viera en este estado seguro te golpearía hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

Ichigo levanto su cabeza y miro a su padre

Tienes razón viejo- le dijo a Isshin- Vamos a casa a cenar los cuatros, tengo que estar bien por la gente que quiero y mis amigos.

Dicho esto los dos se alejaron, la lluvia había parado un poco pero aun seguía.

* * *

_**Soul Society**_

Se encontraban Rukia y Toushiro dando un paseo, cuando este noto que Rukia tenía unas grandes ojeras:

-Rukia-chan ¿en la noche no has dormido bien?-Pregunto Toushiro preocupado

-No Toushiro-kun, la verdad que no-Dijo Rukia sorprendida por la pregunta.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo el capitán de la decima división

-Tuve un mal sueño solo eso nomas-dijo Rukia con molestia pero luego recordó lo que le quería preguntar a Toushiro-Toushiro ¿Quién es Ichigo Kurosaki?

Toushiro se quedo sin palabras, no podía ella preguntarle eso, que le diría ahora. Estaba totalmente prohibido hablarle a Rukia sobre ese hombre o simplemente decirle su nombre, entonces decidió decir algo.

-Pues veras Rukia-chan él es….

* * *

_**Hueco mundo**_

-Aizen sama encontramos dos shinigamis espiando- Dijo Ichimaru tranquilamente.

-La Soul Society al parecer comenzó a moverse…interesante-Dijo Aizen tomando un sorbo de su te- Sácale información importante y luego de eso mátenlo-Aizen sonreía- En su lugar van a ir Kasumi y Amaya, estoy impaciente por saber de mi princesa.

-Si Aizen-sama ¿algo mas se le ofrece?-Gin preguntaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-No, por ahora nada más Gin, puedes retirarte.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ending: Kawaranai Kotoba-**__**Masakazu Morita **_(voz de Ichigo)

Recuerden sacar los espacios: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = S A Y R 6T K G s g g

* * *

_**Bueno muchísimas gracias una vez más por dedicar de su tiempo a leer este fic, la verdad este capítulo esta algo decepcionante, Discúlpenme! T.T. Es que mi inspiración no anduvo muy bien ahora xD! Bueno como verán elegí un opening y un ending por que una amiga me obligo xDD! Y Bue gracias a todos por sus reviews, gracias también a los que leyeron y por vagos no dejaron reviews. Espero sus reviews para este cap.! Sayonara!**_

_**Mayy Kia-chan**_


	3. ¿Que me Ocultan?

**Te amare hasta mi último aliento**

**Summary: **Luego de 3 años de la Batalla en Karakura, todo parece regresar a la normalidad, pero no es así. Ichigo cree que Rukia murió en manos de Ichimaru, Aizen quiere a Rukia para activar el Hougyoku, un momento ¿Rukia está viva?

_**Mis agradecimientos a:**_

*_** Chidorisagara: **_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?, waa Gracias por tu review!, ¡me alegra muchísimo! Waa yo también estoy ansiosa por lo del reencuentro, es que tengo 1001 ideas en la cabeza de cómo hacerlo, asique cuando llegue lo hare especial!. Si Aizen metido de cuarta! Ajaja me mato lo de "Maldito Viejo Pedófilo" xD! Me hizo recordar a algo que leí en un foro! xD! Bueno aquí te dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado. =D.

_*****__** Jessy moon 15: **_Hola Jessy! (te digo jessy, espero que no te moleste), Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por tu review!. Y si Aizen le dice princesa a nuestra querida Rukia… O.O! Me asusto eso de que va a correr sangre, xD!. Waa a mí también me encantan que vayan detrás de Rukia, porque siempre Ichii, Ichii, es muy normal, ahora todos van por Rukia… xD! Y la inspiración me vino a visitar hoy, por eso actualice. Espero que te guste el capitulo, tanto como los otros y saludos! =D.

_***Yeckie:**_ Hola yeckie! *O*! waa ¿como estas?, Hace tiempo que no hablamos, xD!, Ajaja la inspiración hoy vino de visita… xD!. Si a mí también me da penita que Ichii sufra, pero ya será bien recompensado ;). Algunos sueños predicen cosas, Ichii se me convirtió en un brujo xD! Y acá esta el tercer capítulo después de varias semanas, xD! Me tarde un poco pero aquí esta! =D besos y nos estamos hablando!

_***vaness: **_Hola Vaness! Muchas gracias por tu review! *O*! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y la historia!. Si yo también quisiera ser los capítulos más largos, pero tengo miedo de aburrirlos con capítulos de 30 hojas! xD!, lo que si te prometo hacerlos un poco más largos. Si? Bueno Nos leemos, y como vos dijiste que viva el Ichiruki!

_*****__**Onny-chan: **_Waa hola, ¿Por qué me decías malvada no?, No, no llores por favor! T.T. Te hizo llorar? A mi esa parte me pareció conmovedora! T.T!. Esta vez tarde más en publicar xD!. Muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras, cuando haya parte triste pondré un aviso especial que diga: "Onny-chan tráete pañuelos, porque viene una parte triste/conmovedora". (Encima se viene un parte que de seguro te emocionas! *O*). Bueno chaucito, suerte también para ti, nos estamos leyendo!

_***ALeKuchiki-zr: **_Mi hermanita escritora! *O*, waa si estoy muy feliz de tener varios lectores. Waa gracias, aprendí algo xD! Vos sos como mi sensei! *O*!. Si pobre Ichii, sufrirá un poco pero luego tendrá su recompensa… waa q será xD! Rukia ya recordara, todo a su debido momento, (aparte como se va a olvidar de nuestro lindo protagonista xD). Las canciones son bellísimas y me inspiran un montonazo. Waa sos re kawaii hermanita! T.T! Mira me emocione! T.T!. Te quiero!

_***CC:**_ Gracias CC, por leer este humilde fic! *O*! Encima me dejaste un comentario waa groxo! *O*! . Las charlas con vos me inspiraron un poco asique Arigato! *.*! Bueno yo también te quiero y te dejo el capitulo así, me decís que te parece. Besos!

_***Yuuki Kuchiki: **_Hola!, antes que nada muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia y por tu review. Qué bueno que te haya gustado! =D. Es medio triste lo sé, esta Rukia donde tendrá su mente x Kamii. Si adoro que todos quieran a Rukia-chan. Las técnicas, las técnicas, me tome un tiempo para pensar algo ideal para ella y lo conseguí. Bueno ya veremos que pasara con lo que planea Aizen y los verdaderos sentimientos de Shiro-chan. Te pido disculpas a ti también por el tema de los capítulos cortos, tratare de hacerlos un poco más largos. Bueno muchas gracias y algo más: adoro tus historias! *O*! waa saludos y nos leemos!

_***Kaolinett: **_Hola! Claro que leeré tu historia! Seré como la madrina de la historia xD! Gracias por el review! *O*! No voy a dejar la historia sino me van a pegar por ahí T.T!. Bueno nos leemos y muchísima suerte y espero tu historia eh?

_***mamaaa 3: **_Ajaja mami, viste lo del sueño fue como: O.O! es que Rukia e Ichii están conectados indirectamente por ese lazo que tanto se menciona en la serie. Qué bueno que te guste mami, como que no fue meloso? No entendí T.T!. Acá estoy escribiendo así no me castigas! xD! Bueno mamita, te dejo el capitulo disfrútalo te quiero!

_***Mika-chan: **_Mikaa! Gracias por el review n.n!. Ya quiero ver dibujos de este fic, vos sabes que amo tus dibujos!. Si la imaginación para algo me sirve ves? xD Bueno espero que continúes leyendo y te amo hermanita!

_***Tu sensei: **_Senseii arigato por tu review y tu comentario! *.*. Obvio que te lo voy a pasar así lo lees, yo también te quiero, besos y cuídate!

_***Blanquitox:**_ Hola wiii que bueno que te gusto! *.*! Gracias por tu review y por seguir este humilde fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo te quiero!

_***Ichigo Kurosaki: **_Waa me encanto tu Nick! Gracias por el review y que súper que te encante la historia, espero que te guste este capítulo!

_***Gustavo:**_ Hola gracias por el review, si tiene que correr sangre xD! Mmm si lo pienso bastante, porque vos tenes que ver mi hoja de borrador a comparación de la historia real, la cambio muchísimas veces. Ajaja me mato lo de ffs, bueno mas te vale que lo leas, porque sino T.T!

_**Disclamer: **__**Bleach no me pertenece (pobre de ellos si me perteneciera xD), Le pertenece al señor Tite Kubo (que haya ichiruki en la serie o sufrirá la ira de los ichirukistas xD), yo solamente poseo el derecho de este fic.**_

_**Mini palabras de Mayy Kia-chan: **__**Ajaja bueno aca aparecí, y pido disculpas por que esta vez sí tarde un poco más en subir el capitulo. Otra cosa… gracias a las personas que dejan su review, en verdad gracias!, y a las personas que leen pero les da toda la vagancia escribir algo… gracias igual xD. Algo más que me preguntaron, acerca de la cantidad de capítulos… mmm eso no tengo nada planeado cuánto van a hacer, serán los que crea q sean necesarios, para que la historia tenga un buen desarrollo y esas cosas, por ahora planifique 11 capítulos, que sería ahí donde la cosa se ponga más interesante, pero la verdad en total no se cuanto serán Bueno sin más que decir acá les dejo el 3er capitulo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tercer capítulo:**_

"_**¿Que me ocultan?"**_

_**Opening: Glow- **__**Masakazu Morita y **__**Fumiko Orikasa **_(las voces de Ichigo y Rukia en la serie)

Sacar los espacios: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = A X R y q d P f 1 2 I

* * *

_**Ciudad de Karakura**_

Ichigo se encontraba recostado sobre la baranda de la terraza, con la mirada perdida, sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos, mientras que una suave brisa, acariciaba su rostro y movía levemente su cabello. En eso el ruido de una puerta cerrándose fuertemente, interrumpió esa ameba paz.

-Kurosaki, ¿que haces aquí?-Dijo Ishida mientras se acercaba al mencionado.

-Nada que te importe Ishida- Respondió el pelinaranja molesto.

-Ichigo-kun ¿te sucede algo?-Pregunto Inoue preocupada al ver el rostro del chico.

-Es solo un mal sueño que tuve-Dijo Ichigo volviéndose a recostar sobre la baranda- Solo eso.

-¿Qué sueño Kurosaki?-Pregunto un curioso Ishida.

-Soñé con Rukia-Dijo el pelinaranja con un aire de tristeza.

Ichigo les relato a sus amigos el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, y mientras lo relataba la expresión de sus amigos fue cambiando considerablemente.

-Y eso fue todo- Termino de relatar el chico.

-Ichigo-kun eso fue como un presagio- Dijo una sorprendida Inoue.

-Kurosaki deberías ir a lo de Urahara- Dijo Ishida acomodándose sus lentes- Ese tipo sabe más de lo que dice- Ishida se mostraba serio- Yo creo que él te oculta muchas cosas acerca del porque no puedes regresar a la Soul Society, y no solo el también Yoruichi-san.

-No creo que Urahara-san me oculte algo-Ichigo dudaba, no creía que su antiguo maestro le ocultase algo.

Entonces Ichigo recordó que Yoruichi semanalmente iba a la Soul Society a hacer una visita a su antigua subordinada y ahora capitana de la segunda división Soi-Fong. Yoruichi debería saber el motivo porque a él no lo dejaban pisar la Soul Society.

-Esta tarde iré a hacerle una pequeña visita a Urahara- Dijo Ichigo decidido.

-¡Te acompañamos Ichigo-kun!- Exclamo una emocionada Inoue.

-No iré solo, prometo mañana contarle lo que averigüe- Dijo Ichigo tranquilamente.

-Hai- Dijeron al unisonó Ishida e Inoue.

-mmm- Solo atino a decir Chad, que recién se digno a romper el silencio.

Luego de esto, los chicos disfrutaron de un agradable almuerzo, mientras Ishida e Inoue contaban como fue su salida al cine, después Ishida recordó lo mal que le cayó la comida de Inoue.

Luego de esto bajaron de la terraza, y se dirigían a su salón de clases. Allí todavía les esperaba dos horas de clases de matemática y una de ingles.

* * *

_**Soul Society:**_

_**Flashback capitulo anterior:**_

_**Toushiro se quedo sin palabras, no podía ella preguntarle eso, que le diría ahora. Estaba totalmente prohibido hablarle a Rukia sobre ese hombre o simplemente decirle su nombre, entonces decidió decir algo.**_

_**-Pues veras Rukia-chan él es….**_

_**Fin Flashback capitulo anterior.**_

Toushiro seguía en silencio, tendría que inventar algo y rápido, cuando de repente Rukia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Toushiro respóndeme por favor, ¿Quién es Kurosaki Ichigo?- Rukia comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Bueno veras él era…-Toushiro se encontraba nervioso.

En eso como por arte de magia aparece Matsumoto, y salva a su pequeño y querido capitán.

-Taicho Taicho lo necesito urgente en el cuartel- Matsumoto se encontraba agitada, ya que ella había corrido.

-Vamos Matsumoto- El pequeño capitán se sentía agradecido por la presencia de Matsumoto por primera vez, lo había salvado.-Nos vemos luego Rukia-chan.

-Pe…pe…pero Toushiro-kun-Rukia suspiro.

-Hasta luego Kia-chan nos vemos luego-Le dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso los dos partieron del lugar utilizando el shumpo. Rukia decidió ir en busca de sus tenientes, tal vez ellos sabrían algo acerca del misterioso hombre de su sueño.

Cuando Matsumoto y Toushiro llegaron al cuartel, el capitán agradeció a Matsumoto por ayudarlo y recordó que ella le dijo que tenía una urgencia.

-Matsumoto ¿Cuál era la urgencia?- Pregunto el pequeño capitán preocupado.

-Vera Taicho es que yo realice el informe que tenía acumulado desde hace una semana-dijo Matsumoto tranquilamente.

-Sorprendente, eso es un milagro, me conmueves Matsumoto-Dijo Toushiro sorprendido- Y entonces ¿Cuál es la emergencia?-Preguntaba el pequeño capitán preocupado.

-Pues que sin sake Taicho, por eso realice los informes, a ver si usted me pagaba unas botellas- Decía Matsumoto mientras lloraba.

-¡Matsumoto!- Grito el peliblanco

Rukia iba tranquilamente caminando por las calles del Gotei, cuando de pronto vio algo que la dejo… ¿Sorprendida?

-Ayy Yoruichi-sama mua mua- Rukia escucho la voz de Soi-Fong- Estan buena conmigo mua mua.

La capitana del segundo escuadrón se encontraba abrazando y besando a una especie de peluche con forma de gato y su color era nombre, y al parecer el nombre del pequeño peluche era Yoruichi.

-Soi-Fong Taicho ¿Qué hace?- Dijo una sorprendida Rukia con un tic en su ojo.

Kuchiki abres tu bocota y sufrirás un castigo especial inventado por mí, ¿Entendido?- Dijo Soi-Fong con un aura maligna.

-Ha…Ha… Hai- Dijo una atemorizada Rukia.

Y la pequeña shinigami se alejo lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

_**Hueco Mundo:**_

Kasumi y Amaya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, preparando algunas cosas para llevar a la Soul Society.

-Kasumi-san Kasumi-san- decía una alegre Amaya- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a convivir con los shinigamis en su mundo?

-Ay mi querida Amaya, tu sabes muy bien cuáles son los planes de Aizen-sama – Decía tranquilamente Kasumi, mientras iba y abrazaba a Amaya- Tenemos que ir a buscar a esa tal Rukia traerla aquí y Aizen-sama nos dará eso que tanto queremos.

-Hai Kasumi-san- Luego de decir esto Amaya beso los labios de Kasumi.

Aizen y Gin se encontraban sentados conversando acerca de lo que deberían hacer Kasumi y Amaya en la Soul Society.

-Ellos deberán convivir con los shinigamis, se postularan como capitanes de la quinta y novena división, nos informaran todo y cuando se ganen sus confianzas, traerán a mi princesa aquí-Decía Aizen mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te- Cuando ella esté aquí nos casaremos y ella activara el Hougyoku y todo estará terminado.

-Aizen-san y si Kurosaki Ichigo se opone. ¿Qué harás?- Preguntaba curioso Gin

-Quédate tranquilo que eso no sucederá, el piensa que ella está muerta, asique no tenemos problemas, y si se enterara lo mataría con mi propias manos-Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

_**Ciudad de Karakura:**_

Ichigo estaba a punto de irse hacia la tienda de Urahara, pero alguien no lo dejo a avanzar.

-¡Ichi-gooo!- Grito un emocionado Keigo, mientras se le tiraba encima, y recibió un fuerte golpe de este.-Itaii, Ichigo yo solamente te quería invitar a mi casa a ver películas de tú ya sabes qué y tomar algo- Decía Keigo mientras lloraba.

-No me interesa, tengo cosas que hacer- Decía el pelinaranja irritado.

-Te felicito Ichigo, al fin conseguiste a una chica que soporte tu carácter-Dijo Mizuiro sin soltar su teléfono celular.

-No tampoco es eso, tengo que hacer una visita a un viejo amigo-Ichigo le explico a su amigo.

Luego Ichigo de ese encuentro, Ichigo se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara y cuando llego pudo divisar que todo seguía normal como siempre: Ururu limpiando y Jinta molestándola.

-Ururu, Jinta ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- Dijo Ichigo mientras les sonreía.

-Hola señor ¿busca a Urahara?-Decía tranquilamente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas Ururu.

Ichigo atino a decir un simple sí.

-Hey señor el pelopincho de color de cabello raro lo busca-Grito Jinta

-Óyeme niño mi cabello no es de color raro-Dijo un enfadado Ichigo.

-Si si lo que diga-Dijo Jinta ignorándolo.

En eso aparece Urahara e invita a Ichigo a pasar. Tessai aparece y le ofrece te y los dos aceptan gustosos.

-Kurosaki-san que agradable sorpresa tenerte por aquí-Dijo Urahara con su habitual tranquilidad.

-Urahara-san veras tuve un sueño muy extraño que me pareció tan real- Dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

-¿Qué sucedió en tu sueño?-Pregunto Urahara.

-Rukia, ella estaba en mis sueño- Dijo el pelinaranja.

El comenzó a relatarle su sueño y mientras lo relataba apareció Yoruichi y se sentó al lado de Urahara y comenzó a oír el relato de Ichigo. Urahara tapo su cara con su abanico y Yoruichi bajo su mirada.

-Hola Yoruichi-san, ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Ichigo al ver actitudes sospechosas entre ambos.

-Ichigo creo que debes dejar de mirar el pasado y pensar en el futuro- Fue lo único que le dijo Yoruichi.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir a la Soul Society, Yoruichi?- La pregunta del chico sorprendió a la mencionada- Yo quiero dejar el pasado atrás, pero él no me deja a mí.

-Ichigo los shinigamis de la Soul Society quedaron muy dolidos por la muerte de Rukia, y por eso no quieren tener ni un simple recuerdo de ella- Dijo Yoruichi, tratando de sonar convincente

-Pero, pero necesito hablar con Byakuya. Quiero saber que hizo con el cuerpo de Rukia-Decía Ichigo, mientras sus ojos empezaban a mostrar pequeñas lagrimas-Necesito ver su tumba, llevarle flores, y sobretodo pedirle perdón por no protegerla.

-Ichigo te prometo que averiguare si puedes ir a visitar donde yace Rukia ¿Si?- Decía Yoruichi

-Te lo encargo Yoruichi-Dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba-Bueno me retiro, porque sino el viejo comienza a molestarme con el tema de los horarios.

-Ichigo cuando averigüe algo te aviso, adiós-Decía Yoruichi a modo de despedida.

-Nos vemos pronto Kurosaki-san-decía Urahara mientras movía su abanico.

Una vez que Ichigo se fue, Yoruichi soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Otra vez le volvimos a mentir-Dijo Yoruichi tomando té.

-Pero lo hacemos por el bien de ellos-Dijo Urahara- Y por el bien de Kuchiki-san

-Pero mientras los ayudamos, Ichigo sufre y Rukia también lo hace-Dijo Yoruichi con un deje de tristeza-Rukia le pregunto a varias personas sobre Ichigo-Yoruichi le contaba a Urahara-No creo que la puedan ocultar mucho tiempo más.

-Tienes razón Yoruichi, tienes razón-Decía Urahara mientras se tapaba con su abanico.

* * *

_**Soul Society:**_

Rukia estaba frustrada, había recorrido media Soul Society, se había encontrado con muchas shinigamis conocidos, y con todos entablaban una pequeña charla, pero cuando le preguntaba sobre el hombre que soñó, todos se tenían que ir o alguna otra excusa que no recuerda.

-Zaraki Taicho-Grito la morena

-Oh que tenemos aquí a la pequeña hermana de Kuchiki-Decía Zaraki mientras sonreía

-Ken-chan, Kia-chan-saludaba Yachiru mientras se acercaba y saltaba a la espalda de Zaraki.

-Yachiru-chan que gusto verte-Dijo amablemente Rukia.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Rukia-chan?-Pregunto Zaraki

-¿Ustedes conocen a un tal Ichigo Kurosaki?-pregunto sin rodeos Rukia.

-¿Cómo no conocerlo? Si me derroto una vez, pero ya tendrá su revancha cuando vuelva-Dijo Kempachi tranquilamente.

Rukia se sorprendió al fin alguien que conocía al famoso Kurosaki Ichigo, necesitaba saber más sobre él, y Zaraki le iba a responder.

-Cuénteme mas sobre el por favor Zaraki-Taicho -pedía Rukia con emoción.

-Kia-chan ¿Como te vas a olvidar de el?, yo pensé que Ichi-kun era tú ya sabes, novio-decía Yachiru asombrada.

-¿Cómo que mi novio?-Dijo Rukia antes de que en su cabeza aparezcan muchos dolores.

Producto de esto Rukia cayó al piso con sus manos en la cabeza, Zaraki le llamaba pero ella solo cayó desmayada.

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ending: Kawaranai Kotoba-**__**Masakazu Morita **_(voz de Ichigo)

* * *

_**Bueno como verán este capitulo es un poquitín mas largo que los otros 2 y es asi porque me tarde como un mes en subirlo y por eso, dejo algo para que se entretengan y no me peguen ni retenn xDD! Bueno espero que les guste, y como digoo, déjenme un review plisss! Ayuden a una humilde y aprendiz escritora, a seguir con esta noble novela sin fines de lucro xD! Bueno gracias x leerla desde ya besos nos vemos y pronto el 4to cap. Que se titulara:**_

"_**Revelaciones". Asique nos vemos y prometo actualizar pronto!.**_

_**Mayy Kia-chan!**_


End file.
